Izuku's After-Party
by RainbowFez
Summary: Izuku wakes up the morning after 1-A throws a party to find out he and some of his classmates had done thing they may or may not regret after drinking spiked punch. A collections of interrelated drabbles (mostly about Izuku) Hitoshi/Izuku, Izuku/Todoroki, Izuku/Bakugo, Izuku/Tokoyami, Izuku/Dark Shadow (kinda), one sided Izuku/Uraraka, one sided Kirishima/Bakugo
1. Izuku in bed

This is the first of many interrelated drabbles. I'll try to post at least 2 a week along with the other My Hero Academia story I'm writing

Midoriya groaned and buried his head further into his soft furry pillow. He had the weirdest dream. 1-A had thrown a party and someone spiked the drinks. Oh yea it was Mineta trying to get the girls drunk enough to kiss him or something. And then more people came, and he was all tipsy. He even, fell over a few times. He danced or something. It was pretty embarrassing. And maybe he kissed someone. There was some fuzzy memory. Was is red hair? Blond hair? He distinctly remembered kissing soft lips that tasted like summer. OH Todoroki, that's who it was. Or was is Kachan? Oh yea now he remembered His hissed Todoroki and then Kachan kissed him. Wow what a weird dream. He always though Todoroki was hot with that scar and different color eyes. But Kachan? He'd never kiss Kachan. Maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something. But more than likely it was just some random dream that made no sense.

He groaned again, too soar to rub his aching head. His body froze. His head hurt and it wasn't the 'I got hit in the head by Kachan' kind of feeling. It was a pounding behind his forehead, a full on migraine. How did that happen? Oh HELL! It wasn't a dream was it. Wait… he didn't have a fuzzy pillow either. Very slowly he opened his eyes to see a wall of purple. Purple hair. No one in Class A had purple hair. Only one person had purple hair like this. He didn't want to look but he had to. Carefully he untangled himself from the other set of limbs and rose to his knees. He looked down to see a sleeping angel, completely naked and snoring softly. Oh what did he do last night… and could it happen again?


	2. Bakugo Waking

Bakugo opened his eyes to blinding light. "DIE SUN!" He shouted, turning over to hide his head in his pillow. God his head hurt. What the hell happened last night. It was probably Deku's fault. "DEKU" He growled. He was going to throw that shitty nerd out a window for this. Ten minutes later he was giving up on falling back asleep. He'd need to steal some of round face's aspirin. That chick was always popping pills after getting hurt in training.

Standing up he looked down to see he was still in the clothes he wore yesterday. They reeked of sweat and beer. Fuck he was having a hangover. Shitty Hair did this! Fucking red porcupine Bakugo growled. He grabbed a new clothes from the dresser and threw his towel over his shoulder. Better not stink of beer when he confronted Round Face. The goody two shoes would go right to the teachers.

He worked his way through the halls. As he passed Deku's room he heard a girlish scream. Pausing, he raised an eyebrow.

"WE DID WHAT!" Izuku screeched. There was a pause. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I HAD SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME AND CANT EVEN REMEMBER IT!" Bakugo's eyebrows shot up. The shitty nerd got laid! Didn't remember? Shirt he didn't remember yesterday either. Did they all get drunk? "NO NO NO "Deku shouted again. "What? No I don't regret it's you! Why would I… HEY! Stop that. I've had a crush on you for a while… Cuz your sexy, smart and have a really cool quirk." Deku's voice grew softer till once again the hall was silent.

This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Yep I didn't post two a week :p But I finished the next 4 chapters so you'll probably get two a week starting next week. Anyway not much happened in this. We'll be seeing Minetta in chapter 3 and Izuku again in chapter 4


	3. Mineta

A snot bubble grew bigger and smaller as Mineta snored, unaware of the soft sound of tape unsticking. Mineta had struggled for hours last night after being taped to the ceiling He had been trapped away from all the hot ladies. Would it have been too much trouble to at least tape him to the floor so he could see their panties. But no! he was left alone as his classmates and some of the other students left. Worst of all some of the hotties actually went up to his classmates rooms! How the hell did Kaminari get a girl with amazing boobs and he got taped to the ceiling.

The final sound of tape snapping from it's place filled the room before Mineta fell, impacting the ground face first.

"AHHHHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Here's the Mineta chapter I promised. Super short but I think we all enjoy his pain :D


	4. Regret

wow posted after 1 day! I have the first 6 chapters finished so I'll be posting more often. Right now it looks like this will be 30 or so chapters maybe more. I'd love your ideas and thoughts on future chapters and your opinions thus far.

* * *

"NO NO NO "Deku shouted, pacing back and forth, completely naked. He should put on clothes. He should make Shinso put on clothes, even though he was really really hot. This was not supposed to happen. This was not good at all! What is even supposed to happen now. He had no frame of reference. What so people do after drunk sex? Was he supposed to offer Shinso to stay, tell him to leace, offer him a cup of tea? This is so much harder than being a hero.

"So you're upset it was me" Shinso grunted. Izuku's eyes shot to the purple haired boy. Darn he was muttering, again wasn't he. "I get it. There's better guys. I'd regret it too…."

"What?" Izuku interrupted loudly. "No I don't regret it's you! Why would I…"

"Because It's me" Shinso hissed, gesturing to himself.

"Hey, stop that" Deku said. "I've had a crush on you for a while…" His hands shot to his mouth. Oh he did not just say that. Shinso's mouth was gapping. He blinked silently for ten seconds before finding his words.

"Why?" He said.

"Cuz your sexy, smart and have a really cool quirk." Deku's said softer. "And you're really nice to me. No one wants to just sit and listen to me talk about quirks, but you actually pretend to be interested."

"But I am interested" Shinso said. "You have an amazing mind. You see things I could never see. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have accepted my quirk. I would still think It was only good for taking over people's minds. But you explained it differently. I never thought about talking people down off bridges or controlling civilians who are too scared to move. And you do it with every quirk you see. You'd be amazing with any quirk.

"Really" Izuku whispered. Shakily he sat back down on the bed next to Shinso. Shinso nodded, making Izuku smile. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought.

"Yea" Shinso chuckled, smirking at Izuku's cute muttering. Izuku blushed a deep red.

"I still wish I could remember sex with you."

"Don't worry. You filmed it all on your cell phone." Shinso said.

"WHAT!" Izuku shouted, grabbing his phone off the bedside table.

"I'm kidding" Shinso smirked.

"SEARIOUSLY! That's not funny." Izuku frowned.

"I think it is." The other boy chuckled.


	5. Revelations In The Shower

Bakugo stood under the spray od warm water. His head was still pounding but he'd gotten used to hangovers. What kind of shitty hero would he be if he couldn't be at his best while hung over. His mind was on Deku. He honestly was shocked that the shitty nerd had slept with someone last night. Who in the world would be desperate enough to have sex with that hero wannabe.

It was probably round face. She had a crush on that Deku, for some incomprehensible reason. He wanted to dismiss the whole thing but the thought of those two together was making him angry. Why the fuck should he care about Deku's love life! It's not like he ever gave a shit before.

"Bakugoooo" Kaminari called out, strutting into the shower room.

"Pikachu" Kachan snapped.

"Someone's hung over" The blonde chuckled. He stripped out of his clothes and turned on one of the shower spouts three down for Bakugo.

"Someone just made my day worse" Bakugo snapped back.

"That was some party last night" Kaminari said. "Glad I didn't drink the punch though. That must have been strong to send all of you acting like that.

"Like what!" Bakugo barked angrily.

"Well you kissed Midoriya" Kaminari said casually, soaping up his hair. Bakugo let out a loud roar worthy of Present Mic.

"Bakugo!" Kaminari shouted, backing up as his classmate stalked toward him.

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" He shouted. Kaminari jumped back to avoid an explosion aimed at him.

"I'm not!" Kaminari said, continuing to back up until his back was flat against the cold tile wall. "Mina took a photo"

"That's a lie you fucking shit! I wouldn't kiss that Deku in a million years" He descended on the bland, grabbing his shoulders to push him painfully against the wall.

"Dude give me some space! Your dick is like an inch from my leg." Kaminari shot.

"Shut up shit"

"Dude I'm not gay, get off me!"

The sound of bare feet against tile brought their attention to a shower spout on the opposite side of the room. Tokoyami gave the two only a glance before turning on the shower.

"What a mad banquet of darkness" he sighed.

"Shut it bird!" Bakugo shouted.

"Tokoyami! Tell him that he kissed Midoriya!"

"You litte…" Bakugo started.

"Sorry to disappoint but you did kiss Midoriya last night" Tokoyami stated. "You got angry at Todoroki for kissing him and shoved him away before kissing Midoriya. If I remember correctly your words were "Get the fuck away from him Half And Half. Deku's mine. I'm the only one that gets to kiss him."

"See!" Kaminari shouted.

"What the FUCK!" Bakugo screamed.

A few rooms down Kirishima woke from a start.


	6. Another one?

Karishima turned his head slightly as he entered the showers as to not look at Bakugo. He had seen his best friend naked a few times and every time it just lead to a hardon and the desire to push Bakugo against the wall and make out with him. Though if that were to really happen, a dream come true he was pretty sure he'd be the one against the wall and Bakugo would be the one dominating. He threw that train of thought away to avoid his body reacting beyond the blush he currently had.

"Shitty Hair" Bakugo shouted. "Tell these two that I DIDN'T make out with Deku last night." Karishima's heart dropped into his stomach.

"You did what?" He choked.

"See! He didn't see anything!" Bakugo shot at the blond he was still holding against the wall. Tokoyami continued to wash himself, ignoring the entire exchange.

"Um… Ah…" Karishima stuttered.

Bakugo growled and released Kaminari. "Fucking liars" He hissed as he went back to his shower. He showered quickly. Karishima had barley gotten wet before Bakugo shoved on his clothes and left, water still dripping from his hair and body.

"Did he really kiss Midoriya?" Karishma asked.

"Yea. Go ask Mina. She took pictures. Everybody was crazy last night. Todoroki and Bakugo kissed Midoriya. That purple haired kid from Gen Ed slept with him last night too. Asui kissed Hagakure, I think. That was seriously freaky. Never watch someone make out with an invisible person. Momo dropkicked Mineta across the room for trying to grab her boobs. Ojiro professed his undying love to Mina. I think they shared a room last night. Sero taped Mineta, Momo, Midoriya, and you to the walls and ceiling for an hour. I think Mineta's still there. You rambled about how much you love Bakugo…"

"What!" He choked out

"Don't worry. Me and Tokoyami were the only sober ones and it's pretty obvious anyway. I think half the school knows you're crushing on him.

"I'm not crushing on Bakugo!"

"Uh yes you are. You called him your adorable firecracker." Kaminari smirked. "Bet you he wouldn't like you calling him adorable."

Kirishima spluttered, glancing between the two other boy in the shower room. "I… Well he is!"

"Momo's adorable. Bakugo's a nuclear bomb ready to explode." The blonde said.

"Well that's cuz you're straight! Tokoyami what do you think." Karishima asked. The half bird paused and gave them a withering look.

"When have I ever given a sign that I was attracted to other males." He asked.

"Uh… Never. But are you?"

"I do not hide my sexuality. I am pansexual but no I do not find Bakugo attractive. His personality is grating and unbearable. He is too aggressive and while he may have an appealing physical appearance to some, I am more concerned with what a person is like on the inside."

"Then who do you think is adorable" Karishima snapped. Tokoyami gave them a long look before continuing.

"Midoriya" He stated.

"Seriously" Kaminari asked. Another one. "What is it about Midoriya that you all like? Not that he isn't cool or anything, just what is it about him?"

"Midoriya is kind and intelligent" Tokoyami began. "He puts others first and is already a great hero. His messy green hair and freckles are also very cute."

"But Bakugo…" Karishma began.

"Has no emotions other than rage, anger and mildly annoyance." Tokoyami interrupted.

"True dat" Kaminari said.


	7. Flashback

*Flashback*

Tokoyami stood in the corner of the common room, half glaring at the mad banquet of darkness before him. It had started off with a little party among their class. But now his classmates were drunkenly dancing and making fools of themselves. Even Midoriya who was the last person he'd expected to get drunk was wobbling around laughing loudly at Todoroki's words.

The scene made his heart squeeze painfully. His eyes darted to the black figure sprouting from his chest. "Dark Shadow no" he commanded. The Shadow Quirk hesitated as if he was still going to lunge across the room.

"BUT Fumi!" The creature whined. "He's talking to our Izuku!"

"He is not ours… or mine" Tokoyami sighed.

"Wait what do you mean yours. I thought we were going to share him!" Dark Shadow hissed, eyes welling up looking like he was about to cry, not that he could.

"You are a…" Tokoyami started

"Don't say Quirk!" The shadow hissed. "I'm more than a quirk! I'm a living being!"

"I was going to say that you are still a quirk even if I know your more and Midoriya might feel uncomfortable if we both approach him."

"What a mad banquet of darkness" The shadow said with a pout.

"That is my line" Tokoyami shot.

"You take my Izuku, I take your catchphrase" Dark Shadow snarled before shooting back into Tokoyami's body. Tokoyami sighed and looked back at the boy he wished could be his shadow flower. His body froze and his eyes grew wide. Midoriya had his back to the wall and his lips locked with Todoroki.

Before he could stop himself, he started stalking across the room. He didn't know what he was going to do or say when he got there but his body moved on his own.

"HALF AND HALF" a drunk Bakugo shouted, slurring his words terribly. He wobbled forward, his red eyes glaring daggers at Todoroki. Bakugo got no response. "Get the fuck away from him Half And Half. Deku's mine. I'm the only one that gets to kiss him." Angrily and grabbed Todoroki by the arm and pushed him hard. Todoroki flew three feet and landed on his side.

Tokoyami's eyes grew even wider when Bakugo grabbed Midoriya and kissed him roughly. Dark Shadow shot out of his human and flew at the two kissing boys.

"Dark Shadow" Tokoyami almost shouted, grabbing the shadow and trying to pull him back. Reluctantly the quirk did as Tokoyami wanted and came back to him without attacking the explosive blond.


End file.
